


Kinky

by Love_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bit of crossdressing, Bloodplay? Kind of, Bottomlouis, Fingering, Louis in Panties, M/M, Pain just a lil bit, Rimming, Topharry, sexxxx, smuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis has a weird kink, Harry teases him for it. Seriously this is just some pointless smut lol, i haven't posted a one-shot in a while. Been reading a lot of mob Harry fics and one my friends at school gave me a start for this sooooo yeah. Wrote half of this in my Psychology class haha :D Oh please excuse the title I've been sitting here for like thirty minutes trying to come up with a title buuut this is all i got, It'll probably change later on but for now it stays :}</p><p>But yeah enjoy, my loves~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:17 over here right now, so I totally did not revise this, I skimmed through it just a bit, so ignore any errors thanks :}

Louis was happy, he was genuinely happy with his life. He had everything he'd ever wanted at his finger tips, just one command and the deed is done. People feared him, he intimidated them, they are afraid him, why? Because he was the bosses boyfriend, fuck with Louis and you fuck with Harry, fuck with Harry then you're fucking with the whole gang. That is something you don't want to happen to you, because being on the wrong side of Harry or any of the members of the gang, is probably the worst that can happen.

...Like now.

Louis was so wet right now from where he was sitting down on the couch. He was wearing one of the outfits that Harry really liked on him; tight small black shorts, a crop floral shirt with the word love on it, his belly button ring showing, his eyes lined up and mascara on and best of all, his favorite pair of panties on underneath. Anyway back to the point here, they were in the underground part of there hideout. Liam and Zayn was holding a guy down in front of Harry, while Harry was putting his rings on. He couldn't help but giggle to himself because he was the one that found out the guy was stealing money from Harry. Being the good little bitch he was, he ran to Harry and told him what was going on and Harry wasn't happy.

But anyway what gets Louis so damn excited is when Harry's mad. It was just something about the boys nose flaring with anger, hands balled into fists, his eyes blown wide with rage. It made Louis squirm on the couch, get his panties all wet at the thought of Harry looking at him like that while having sex. He watched carefully at the scene in front of him as Harry crouched in front of the man, his beautiful face pinched with irritation. 

“You must be really fucking stupid.” Harry's deep voice echo throughout the room, making Louis' body shudder. The guy started to struggle but Liam and Zayn held the man down by his shoulders roughly, “Quit moving.” Zayn's barks. The man looked up at Harry, acting as if he didn't know what the curly-haired boy was talking about.

“Don't know what your talking about.” the man spat giving Harry a defying look. Louis watched from the couch in anticipation the tension in the room seemed to thicken, but then Harry laughed. Letting it carry around the room, filling Louis with this sudden rush of desire. He's so fucking hot, he thought to himself.

Harry stopped laughing before looking the man straight in his eyes, “You think I'm stupid?” Harry asked, the man didn't say anything, but Louis knew that he was trying to figure out if he was supposed to or not. Before the man could even answer Harry's fist was hitting the man across the face, completely knocking him out of Zayn's and Liam's hands. Harry pulled the man up by his head and slamming it back down onto his knee. Louis was really sure that there was nothing more hot than watching Harry beat people up. Cause fuck the way Harry looked right now was beyond hot, his cock was so hard in his shorts as he continued to watch.

“You think you could just steal my money and get away with it?” Harry yells kicking the guy over onto his back, and stepping onto his stomach. Harry watched as the man spit out a wad of blood from his mouth, “Yeah.” he spat, “W...Would've if your lil bitch didn't rat on me.” the man said. Louis' entire body tensed at what the man just said. Now see Louis doesn't have a problem with being called a bitch, as longs as its Harry calling him that. However if it's someone else than it becomes a problem and by the feral look on Harry's face it, became a huge problem. Louis watched as Harry just stared at the man for a minute or so before looking over to him. Louis gave a smirk and wagged his finger in the air, “Tsk Tsk Tsk.” he laughed. “Now your asking for it.” Louis directed the the statement to the man, now whimpering pathetically on the ground. He got up from the couch, his heels making little taps against the hard floor.

He wrapped his arms around Harry waist, nuzzling the tall boys neck. “You heard what he called me Haz.” Louis whispers. Harry's face relaxed just for a second, indulging in Louis' little innocent act. “He called me a bitch.” Louis continued, dropping his chin on Harry's shoulder, “I don't like that...do you?” he asks, turning his head slightly to nip at Harry's neck. Harry growled low in his throat at the thought of Louis being called something like that. He is the only one who can talk to Louis like that, the only one, nobody else has the right.

“It was a bit rude, yeah,” Louis whispered, Harry nodded his head loving the way Louis' nimble little fingers were running up his shirt.

“Yea it was rude hmm, whatcha want me to do to him?” Harry asks then, turning towards Louis.

Now the table has turned, it was Harry now licking and biting at Louis neck. “Want me to choke'em.” Harry started, “Slit his throat wide open?” he breathed, loving the way Louis' body shudder at the mere thought of it. He knew that Louis had a thing watching him, beat or kill anybody; Louis absolutely loves it, Harry himself will never understand it but it was always a sight to see getting Louis all riled up.

Louis was starting to get all hot looking at how dark Harry's eyes were. “Or maybe I should beat him to a pulp until you can't recognize his face.” Harry smirked, because the look on Louis face just says sex. The way the smaller boy was panting now, the obvious bulge in those sinful little shorts was pressed up against his thigh.

“Fuck Harry.” Louis mumbled shoving his face into Harry's chest. Harry couldn't help the smirk fill his face, loving how he's the one to get Louis like this. A whine from the floor broke Harry concentration, he almost forgot about the guy on the ground. But right now he wasn't in the mood to kill anyone....well he was but not now. Now all he wanted to do was fuck the hell out of Louis, he turned to back to Louis.

The boy was staring up at him, pretty lips parted, blue eyes hazed over. “Panties are so wet for you Haz.” Louis breathed, “Fuck!” Harry grumbled, “Lemme finish here real quick, go in the room and get ready for me, yeah?” Harry said giving the boy a little wink. Louis smiled going up on his toes to give Harry a lingering kiss, before strutting out the room.

-

Louis was on the bed on his knees, with his panties pulled to the side. His fingers were slick from the lube he used as he pushed one in. Whining lowly in his throat he moved them slowly, making sure to miss his prostate; saving that for Harry. Soon as Louis had two fingers inside him, Harry came strolling through the door. Louis stopped, his fingers snuggled deep inside his ass, as he looked over at Harry.

“F...Fuck Haz.” Louis groaned as the sight of his man. Spots of blood were all over his face, the front of his shirt drenched in it. The tips of his curly hair red, and Louis just couldn't help but be turned on. Harry looked so fucking hot, all angry, nose flaring and just....”Louis.” Harry breathed, walking over to the bed and leaning over the smaller boy. Louis didn't move, to dazed out by Harry's appearance. He felt Harry's large hands run down his back, squeezing his ass tightly. “H...Harry.” Louis whined, slipping his fingers out from his ass.

Harry started to undress, taking his bloody shirt off, along with his pants. Once he was fully naked he took the time to admire Louis' backside; the pretty light blue lace panties he had on were still wet, the head of the boys cock peeking out slightly. He got back on the bed and flipped Louis onto his back, smirking at how the boys blue eyes were fully trained on the spots of blood on his face. Harry leaned down to slip his tongue into Louis' mouth, letting his hips rock against Louis clothed cock.

Louis groaned loudly into Harry's mouth, pushing his hips back. Harry let his lips mold perfectly with his precious boy, loving the feel of Louis lips against his own. Harry pulled back to bite at Louis neck, “Wanna know what I did to'em?” Harry whispered against Louis' skin, making the boy groan. Harry continued down to Louis' collarbones, sucking a mark there. “God you would've loved it.” he murmured, let his mouth trail down to Louis' perky nipples. 

“H...Haz.” Louis whined his small hands threading through Harry's bloodstained curls. “I got to use my favorite knife, ya know the one with your name engraved on it.” Harry hummed, his tongue poking out running it across Louis' left nipple. “God.” Louis started to squirm just the thought of Harry using that knife made his dick hard. Because when Louis finally told Harry about his kink, Harry went out to get a special knife just for him. Only when Louis was watching Harry kill anyone or hurt them, that he would use that knife. Harry smirked again before leaning up and going further down the bed so that he was in between the boys legs. 

“D....Did he scream.” Louis whispered as Harry ran a finger down Louis' cock, still trapped in his panties. He let out a loud laugh, chest rumbling, “Oh yeah...like a little girl.” Harry mused. Louis let his legs fall apart on the bed a bit more, his cock throbbing at the thought of the man screaming in pain. Harry noticed and continued to tease the younger boy. He leaned over so that his mouth was hovering over Louis' erection, making the boy shift his hips. “That turn you on babe.” Harry hmm'ed, licking at Louis' cock through the lace. 

“N...Ngh y...yes...Haarr-Fuck!” Louis cried as Harry let his tongue dip behind the waistband of the panties, brushing over the head of Louis cock. “I chopped some fingers off you know.” Harry said teasingly, reaching up to pull the panties down slightly, “There was so much blood, and he kept beggin for me to stop.” Louis closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He could just imagine all the blood on the floor. That's a lot and God the begging is the best part when Louis' watches, how they beg them for mercy. Louis lets his mind go wild at all the scenes he could recall when some of the guys cried there poor eyes out when Harry would start. 

Harry looked at the way Louis' eyes became glassed over and he knew for a fact that he was reminiscing. He smiled, because it was so weird that Louis got off on other peoples pain. Harry's cock throbbed at the sight of Louis getting all excited over this. He pulled the boys lace panties down all the way, noticed that they were soaked. “Lou you ruined your panties love.” Harry tsked throwing them over the bed. Louis whined again cause he know he did, “Got....them....so wet watchin...you earlier.” Louis breathed, his breath hitching when Harry pushed two finger inside his ass. “Mmm such a little slut, getting off on other peoples pain.” Harry mused. He worked his fingers in and out slowly, stabbing at the boys prostate making him scream. Harry smiled to himself as Louis let out these breathy moan, every time he hit his prostate. 

“Fuck Haz...c'mon want you to...” Louis started, taking a breath to try to get his words out completely.

Harry curled his fingers, “What's that love?” he teased, rubbing Louis' spot slowly. Louis threw his head back, his cock spilling more precum onto his tummy. “Ea.....Eat m...me o..ut.” Louis whimpered pushing his ass back onto Harry's fingers. Harry pulled his long fingers out and got down between Louis' legs, taking full thighs into his hands. Louis waited with anticipation, his body froze when he felt Harry's breath over his balls. 

“H...Harry.” Louis groaned, his hands finding there way back into brown curls. Harry chuckles a bit before letting his tongue slip between Louis' full ass cheeks. Harry let it trail over Louis' loose hole, running it over the rim. He smirked when he felt a harsh tug, telling him to get on with it. Doing as his precious boys wants, he gripped Louis' thighs tightly before digging his tongue his inside. Harry's eyes closing at the taste of his boy on his tongue, his cock harden even more as he started to move his tongue in and out. Louis cried out loudly as he rocked down onto Harry's tongue, screaming profanities. His eye clenched shut as his cock started to pulse and he knew for a fact that he was about to cum. 

Harry could tell just by the slight clench of Louis ass that the boy was close to coming. So with that in mind he let a finger in beside his tongue to rub at Louis prostate. “Shit....Ha...Harry r...right there babe....gonna cum.” Louis babbled, his hips moving faster as Harry fucked him with his tongue and finger. Harry pulled his tongue away but kept his finger working, he moved up Louis chest. He found Louis' lips in a heated kiss, tongue licking inside Louis' mouth. “Come on babe...come for daddy.” Harry whispered hotly into the boys sweaty neck. Just then Louis' body tensed up as he came all over his stomach and well as Harry chest. 

“C....Christ.” Louis whimpered as Harry gave him no time to recover from his orgasm; pushing his thick cock inside. Louis shouted again as Harry snapped his hips forward, burying his dick deep inside his precious boy. Harry groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Louis around his cock, sucking him right in. The little sounds coming form Louis' red puffy lips were egging him on. “Like this babe...my cock 'nside that ass of yours.” Harry said hoarsly. 

“Yes fuck...Yes.” Louis cried his dick already getting hard again. Harry let a satisfying smile come across his face as he grabbed a fistful of Louis hair. “On your stomach bitch.” he commanded. Louis wasted no time and flipping over onto his stomach; Harry shoved Louis' face into the pillow before plunging his cock back in, not taking any mercy. He pulled Louis hips up higher, grabbing one of his arms and pressing it into the small of his back. He fucked down deeper hitting Louis' prostate dead on, “H....Harry hurts....f...fuck.” Louis cried in pain. 

Harry didn't even bat an eye ,he kept up the fast pace. The sound of skin slapping against each other getting louder, as there orgasm closed in. Harry growled in his throat, “Hah...don't you like pain Lou?” Harry asked suddenly getting an idea, he brought his hand back and slapped Louis' ass. Louis surprisingly whimpered at the hit, a muffled 'more' was heard and Harry did it again, and again until Louis ass was bright red.

“Shit Lou almost there....” Harry said his head thrown back as he felt his cock throb. Louis moved his hips back faster on to Harry's cock, tears running down his cheeks. The pleasure he was feeling right now was so overwhelming and he was about to blow. Harry gripped Louis hair tight in his hand as he came inside the boy, his hot seed pouring inside. The younger boy cried out into the pillow as he came for the second time all over the sheets.

Harry took a breath before pulling out slowly, watching as his cum seeped out of Louis fucked opened hole. He flipped Louis back over slowly, wiping his sweaty brown hair from his face. “W...Was I good Haz.” Louis said reaching up to kiss Harry's plump lips. 

Harry chuckled, “You were the best my love.” he kissed Louis back sweetly. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Louis turned back to Harry. His blue eyes wide and innocent, mouth settled into a little smile.

“Did you kill'em?” he asked simply.

Harry just outright laughed because he knew Louis was going to ask that. He reached over the side of the bed to grab hold of his favorite knife, still covered in blood. He watched as Louis smiled grew wider as Harry handed it over.

“Still sitting in the room, got four fingers left, thought you'd like to do the honors, yeah.” Harry whispered.

Louis sighed contently a evil little glow shining in those blue eyes, that make Harry get hard.

“Would love to.” Louis answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst make sure you check the new story I'm starting Heart of Steel, next chappie will be out tomorrow hopefully c:


End file.
